


We could play Bloody Mary if you want.

by FrankieSmiles



Series: Urban Legends AU [2]
Category: The Used
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, M/M, Urban Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieSmiles/pseuds/FrankieSmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jepha Howard decided to throw a party inviting only his best friend Bert and his boyfriend Dan. But what happens when Bert decided to invite his new neighbor, Quinn Allman?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We could play Bloody Mary if you want.

"When's Bert gonna be here?" Dan snuggled closer to Jeph, "It's been like an hour since he texted us that he's gonna be here in 5 mintues."

Jeph shrugged and kissed Dan's forehead, "Whatever. At least we have some time to," he smirked then squeezed Dan's hand, "y'now. Do some... stuff."

Dan sat up-straight, the smirk never leaving his face, "Yeah? What kind of stuff?"

"Maybe... naughty stuff?" Jeph pulled Dan back, causing Dan to be on top of him.

"Mr. Howard? Are you seducing me?" Dan said in an innocent tone and batted his eyelashes at Jeph.

"What if I'am, Mr. Whitesides?"

Dan chuckled and pecked Jeph's lips, "Then I guess it's working." he began to kiss Jeph intimately, licking his lower lip to have access to his mouth. Jeph eagerly opened his mouth and let Dan's tongue wander around it. 

As if it's scripted, Bert suddenly appeared, banging on the door, yelling, "Let me in, motherfuckers!"

Dan and Jeph sighed and got off each other before Jeph stole a kiss from Dan. Dan ran to the door, opening it, to reveal Bert with a bag with a fuckton of beer, cigarettes, chips, DVD's and gum. "You know, you always pick the best time to interrupt an intimate moment."

Bert shrugged and dropped the bag and plopped to the couch next to Jeph. "I have super powers, Daniel."

"Yeah, to cockblock every moment that me and Jeph have."

"Whatever, it's still awesome." 

"But seriously though," Jeph grabbed Bert's bag and took a beer and a cigarette, "where were you?"

"What do you mean?" Bert asked, also getting a cigarette from his bag.

Dan sat next to Jeph, getting a sip from his beer, "You said seven o'clock."

Bert raised an eyebrow at them, "It's only like, six."

Jeph sighed and showed him his wrist watch. "Bert, it's already eight."

"Well, whatever right? I'm here now."

Dan frowned, "Yeah, and the party was supposed to start like an hour ago." he looked at Jeph and pouted, "we could've had so much fun for the past hour."

"But, we're like only going to watch Zombies!"

"Hey!" Jeph glared at Bert, "Zombies are fucking awesome!"

Bert shrugged, "I think Vampires are better."

"You only think that Vampires are much cooler than Zombies is because you've been hanging out with that Way kid." Dan laughed.

"I'am not!" Bert denied. Okay, maybe he  _is_ hanging out with Way. But it's because he has an awesome stash and is a great lay.

"Wait," Jeph paused, breaking the moment and Dan's laughter stoppped, "which Way?"

"What do you mean 'which Way'?" Dan asked.

"Ya know," Jeph shrugged, "the skinny one with glasses, ya know, dating that Wentz kid and the other Way who has that greasy black hair and the one who never leaves their mom's basement or something."

"The greasy black hair artist." Bert answered. He has been to that basement. They did things that other people could never think of. Dan and Jeph looked at him, totally straight faced, "What?" Bert asked.

"Nothing," Jeph says, "it's just that..."

"He's kind of weird," Dan finished for him, "and kinda gross."

"You guys are weird and gross."

"Yeah but, not Way gross."

"You're just jealous."

"Ew, dude."

"Oh hey, do you guys have any clothes that I can borrow? I poured some whiskey on my shirt a while ago, and let me tell you dude, it's not fucking cool." Bert says, changing the subject.

Jeph sighed, "Don't get my favorite Smashing Pumpkins shirt, dude."

Bert stuck his tongue out at Jeph then proceeded to get a shirt from Jeph's closet.When he got the shirt and wore it, he came back to the living room, earning a groan from Jeph.

"What? You said not the Smashing Pumpkins shirt." Bert said innocently.

Jeph groaned again and let his head rest on Dan's shoulder while Bert turns on the DVD player. Bert sat on the ground, near Jeph and Dan, while watching the movie. 

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Jeph threw a pillow at Bert, saying that he should be the one to get the door.

Bert sprinted to the door and opened it, revealing a guy tall, thin, attractive guy with bleached blonde hair, wearing a leather jacket, despite the heat and everything even though it's night time. "Quinn! So glad you could make it!"

The guy, Quinn, apparently, smiled shyly and blushed as Bert tugged him inside the house. "I thought I was going to the wrong house and all that..."

Bert, still holding Quinn's arm, smiled sweetly. Bert never smiled sweetly at anyone, well, except if he needs money from them, but his smile right now is different. "Well, you're here now." he pulled Quinn to the living room, "Quinn, that's Jeph and his boyfriend, Dan. Dan and Jeph, this is Quinn."

Dan waved at Quinn then continued to watch the movie while Jeph smiled uneasily at Quinn, "Um, hey dude."

"Quinn!" Bert sat on the ground, pulling Quinn with him, "Let's sit here!"

Quinn sat down next to Bert and asked, "What're you guys watching?"

"Dawn Of The Dead." Jeph answered, "Um, Bert, can I talk to you real quick?"

Bert shrugged then smiled again at Quinn telling him that it will only take a minute, then followed Jeph to the kitchen.

"I didn't remember telling you that we could invite other people, and I haven't seen him around here." Jeph said.

Bert frowned, "Quinn just moved next door with his dad. My mom forced me to be friends with him, but hey, he's cool." he said but Jeph's still not convinced. "He plays guitar very well and he likes cool music."

"So, is that why you're late?" Jeph asked.

"What? No!" Bert says then Jeph taps his foot and he  _knows_ Bert's lying, "Okay, yeah maybe. But seriously, he's a very cool guy and I really want to be friends with him and I thought that maybe you guys could get along too."

Jeph studies Bert's face for a bit and smirked, "You wanna bone him."

"Well, yeah!" Bert glances at Quinn behind his back and smirked, "Who doesn't? Besides, he's hot. And... and he has really pretty eyes and maybe I want something more. Like something serious ya know?"

"You? Robert McCracken, want a serious relationship?" Jeph asked, smiling. "And yeah, he has pretty eyes."

Bert pouted, "Time for a change, Jepharee." he then went back to the living room and sat beside Quinn, who was focused on the movie.

After a few hours and a few movies, Dan announced, "Guys, I'm bored."

"Well, what do you wanna do, babe?" Jeph asked.

Dan shrugged and yawned, "I dunno, but seriously, I'm so bored."

"We could play Bloody Mary." Quinn suddenly said, startling all of them, as he haven't said a single word since he sat down beside Bert in the living room.

"Why don't you try it?" Jeph shot at Quinn.

"Why don't you?" Quinn shot back.

"What's Bloody Mary?" Bert suddenly asked, looking at everyone with a confused gaze.

Dan chuckled, "You seriously don't know who Bloody Mary is?"

Bert shook his head, "No I don't."

"Well," Dan started, "there was girl named Mary, and she was really pretty. They said that she has a baby who was also said to be beautiful and has the same honey brown eyes that she has. But one day, someone took her baby. She was really depressed and said that she gouged her eyes out then killed herself in the bath tub. Legend says that if you say 'Bloody Mary three times with the lights out, facing the mirror, she will appear behind you then she will gouge your eyes out and kill you."

Bert laughed, "That's just a story... right?"

Dan shrugged, "Maybe."

"Come on guys, let's all play it together." Jeph said, pulling Dan into the bathroom.

Bert looked at Quinn and smiled, "Wanna join them?"

"Sure, why not?"

Once they're all in the bathroom, Bert turned off the lights then they all faced the mirror. 

Jeph breathed deeply, squeezing Dan's hand. "Okay guys, here we go."

They all took a deep breath then chanted, 

"Bloody Mary," _one_

"Bloody Mary," _two_

"Bloody Mary," _three_

After that, Bert quickly turned on the lights and screamed as he saw a woman with blood all over her body and her eyes, not visible.

The lights suddenly went out and all they did was just scream as Bloody Mary gouged their eyes out and proceeded to kill them.

As she was about to get to Bert, there was another scream heard, and he blacked out.

 

//

 

Quinn turned on the lights and sighed as he saw Jeph and Dan's lifeless bodies, scattered on the ground. He smiled as he saw Bert, who was unconscious on the ground. He carried Bert and placed him on the couch, "I'll never let you get hurt." he whispered as he pushed back some of Bert's hair aside and kissed his forehead.

Quinn went to the bathroom again, ignoring the bodies on the ground. He turned off the lights and looked at the mirror. There was Bloody Mary, looking at him, smiling.

"Hi mommy." Quinn grinned. He touched the mirror and smiled softly at his mother, "Thank you for not killing Bert. I really like him mommy, I really do."

Bloody Mary nodded as Quinn turned on the lights again. He frowned as he, again, looked at the bodies at the floor, "I have a lot of cleaning up to do."

 

_**fin** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on an Urban Legend called Bloody Mary... also inspired by this: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PeHk6P8CqiE
> 
> Sorry if this is poorly written.


End file.
